Chairem Anime (series)
Chairem AnimeCategory Page:Chairem Anime (chair+harem), also known as Tomoko Chairem Anime, is a fictitious anime series about a girl named Tomoko who befriends her male roommates, who happen to be sentient furniture, and their wild adventures.File: harem anime where everyone but the protagonist is sentient furnitiure The series was adapted to be a dating sim game.when you only care about one character in a dating sim game After the series aired, there was a sequel series: Chairem Anime: Sofaden, where "things are serious business now". After the sequel series, there was a spin-off crossover film, Chairem Anime: Sofaden: The Movie: Dragon Clash in the Kingdom of Ice featuring heroes and villains from Chairem Anime and The King Dragon Canon. The movies are not canonical to the events of the series.File: anime timeskips and spinoffs In April 2018, the Chairem Anime Limited Edition Collector's Box was announced. There were 3 copies of the limited edition collector's box that each cost $800,000 (+shipping and handling).File:Limited collector's editions Characters (series) * Tomoko * Sosuke Bosuke * Vegetalo * Binji-kun * Bed-chan * Fan * Lamp-senpai * Refrigerator-senpai * TV-senpai * The Twins (Chairs) Characters (movie special) * Bomoko * Gromoko * Vegetalo Plot Season 1 At the end of episode 1, Tomoko is about to reveal a secret to Chair-senpai about his brother. In the next episode, it is revealed that he and his brother are not, in fact, related. And that his real twin brother was swapped with Chair-senpai's brother at birth. Chair-senpai then sets out to find his real brother, becoming a running B-plot throughout a majority of season 1. In episode 19, Tomoko sees Lamp-senpai dying. Lamp-senpai attempts to comfort her by telling her not to cry. When Tomoko asks who was responsible for doing this to him, Lamp-senpai tells her that it was a mystery that only she could solve. By the end of episode 26, the season finale, the person responsible for this is discovered and confronted. Tomoko confronts Refrigerator-senpai in a gun standoff. Tomoko asks why Refrigerator killed Lamp-senpai. He replies that he had no choice and that Tomoko had no idea how high up the situation goes. Tomoko calls him a "son-of-a-bitch". Refrigerator-senpai's response is a taunt that Tomoko doesn't have what it takes to kill him. Tomoko replies that he has no idea what she's capable of. Refrigerator-senpai provokes Tomoko by telling her to "take the shot" and kill him. Tomoko's hand with the gun shakes and her breathing is rapid. The outcome is unknown.File:When you're busy so you're just gonna watch one episode Seeing as Refrigerator-senpai is later seen with a scar, it is possible that she shot him. But because he does not resurface until the sequel series, occurring 3 years later, there is no way to surely tell. Season 2 Episode 1 begins with Refrigerator-senpai leaving the village, his back to the audience, leaving to wonder until later seasons if Tomoko really did shoot him. Meanwhile, Chair-san is reunited with his real brother: Armchair-san. But suddenly, a blackout occurs, leaving Chair-san and Armchair-san trapped, and everyone but Sosuke Bosuke and Tomoko (as well as running gag background character Third Wheel-chan) unconscious. In their paranoia, they blame each other for the blackout, until Tomoko implies that she thinks Sosuke forced Refrigerator-senpai to kill Lamp-senpai, and framed him. Third Wheel-can defends Sosuke-Bosuke, showing that she might even have had feelings for him for as far back as episode 9 of season 1, when she was introduced. After Tomoko realizes what she had said, the power comes back on. And only Tomoko and Sosuke remember it ever occurring. To Tomoko's chagrin, Sosuke-Bosuke leaves the village as well. Season 3 Unknown It is uncertain which season or order the event occurred, but it is considered part of the Tomoko Chairem Anime Canon. '' Sosuke Bosuke has something he needs to tell Tomoko. Tomoko asks what it is. Sosuke is about to confess his love for her, but is interrupted by random music. Sosuke wonders about the music, and Tomoko accuses him of being a pervert and slaps him. Sosuke strongly reacts to the slap yelling "Ow! What the ****-". Tomoko starts to assume the worse and demands to know if he looked up her shirt. Sosuske adamantly denies this, which led to Tomoko suddenly changing her demeanor to be coquettish with her giggling and commenting about Sosuke being naughty. ''(Note: This wasn't in the manga.) Tomoko changes her demeanor and forgives Sosuke for his actions. Sosuke breaks the forth wall asking what is going on, mentioning how the camera should cut to him, asking what was going on with the pacing, and loudly saying to cut back to Tomoko. Tomoko asks if Sosuke remembers when she slapped him. Sosuke says he does since it happened about ten seconds ago with a black and white flashback. He wonders what is going on and is about to confess until the credits abruptly roll with the announcer proclaiming "FIND OUT NEXT WEEK IF SOSUKE WILL CONFESS HIS FEELINGS-". Sosuke loudly exclaims "Are you kidding me?!" before the episode ends. Two boys confess their love to Tomoko, and one asks who she will choose. Tomoko suggests a threesome. Everyone agrees and is open to it. An old man proclaims that "and so anime was solved forever!". This ended the series.File: anime love triangles Sequel Series Chairem Anime: Sofaden Movie Chairem Anime: Sofaden: The Movie: Dragon Clash in the Kingdom of Ice Game Chairem Anime Dating Sim Game ProZD Videos (Chronological) * PROZD PLAYLIST: The Tomoko Chairem Anime Canon ** https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhyHc3W8oSouCG3RFfYaqwGc41myu6lby * NOT INCLUDED IN PLAYLIST ** Reading Chairem Anime Fanfiction: "Irresistable" by Erroro ** Original Source: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884167 ** NEW MERCH FOR PRE-ORDER: Refrigerator-Senpai Anime Body Pillow **The Refrigerator-Senpai Body Pillow is back (LIMITED TIME ONLY) **NEW ARCHIBALD T-SHIRT and also THE RETURN OF REFRIGERATOR-SENPAI References Gallery Chairem Anime .png|Tomoko-chan in Chairem Anime promotional material|link=https://prozd.wikia.com/wiki/Tomoko-chan Bed-chan.png|Bed-chan in Chairem Anime promotional material|link=https://prozd.wikia.com/wiki/Bed-chan Fan promotional.png|Fan in Chairem Anime promotional material|link=https://prozd.wikia.com/wiki/Fan Lamp-senpai.png|Lamp-senpai in Chairem Anime promotional material|link=https://prozd.wikia.com/wiki/Lamp-senpai Refrigerator-senpai.png|Refrigerator-senpai in Chairem Anime promotional material|link=https://prozd.wikia.com/wiki/Refrigerator-senpai The Twins (Chairs).png|The Twin Chairs in Chairem Anime promotional material Chairem Anime.PNG|Chairem Anime T-shirt design by Miski from THE YETEE.COM. Availiable in ProZD merch store. Included in the limited collector's edition. Category:Chairem Anime